For Your Entertainment
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Draco gets a cane made and decides to use it with Harry. Partial song-fic. Based on Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment.  Established relationship. Post-Harry era. R&R


**For Your Entertainment**

Fandom: Harry Potter  
>Pairing: Draco MalfoyHarry Potter  
>Summary: Partial song-fic. Based on Adam Lambert's <em>For Your Entertainment <em>song. Draco gets a cane made and decides to use it with Harry. Established relationship. Post-Harry era.  
>Warnings: S&amp;M-ish, MasterSlave. Dirty talk and pimp cane. ;)  
>Rating: NC-17<p>

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter & Co.! Luv ya, J.K Rowling! ;D

For: Shantelly, who is at work making me a sad Sirius/Remus fic, AND I promised you something for your birthday…here it is. :D

**DAY AFTER EDIT: At the end of this fic the word 'sheets' said 'shits', so I fixed that. XD Also due to an _awesome _review, I removed the random insertation of the lyrics and put a few lyrics at the beginning. It looks a lot less crowded now and it's easier to read; thanks ScarlettLilly! :D **

* * *

><p>So hot out of the box<br>Can we pick up the pace  
>Turn it up, heat it up<br>I need to be entertained  
>Push the limit, are you with it?<br>Baby don't be afraid  
>Imma hurt you real good baby<p>

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display<br>I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name<p>

No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<p>

Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment

-Adam Lambert, _For Your Entertainment_

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Harry deadpanned. His green eyes were focused on the object grasped in his boyfriend's hand, still unbelieving of Draco's sexual proposal. Draco raised a pale, blonde eyebrow.<p>

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking, Harry?" Draco drawled, spread on the bed in a leisure position. He was dressed in his work robes, not bothered at all to have changed out of them when he arrived home. He had been (impatiently) waiting for Harry to hurry on home (stupid Aurors and their stupid work hours) to show him his _prize of a cane_, and Draco wouldn't be lying if he wasn't more than a little peeved that Harry didn't even have the hint of an awe-struck manner to his speech.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well if I had to answer that truthfully…" Draco's eyes flashed with annoyance and he sat up, a hand reaching and pulling Harry onto the bed. The young Auror looked surprised, but didn't protest when Draco shoved the cane in front of his face and a serious expression graced his face.

"Look at it."

"Wha-"

"_Look at it_." Draco hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes, deciding to obey his boyfriend rather than let him throw a hissy fit. Harry looked closely at the cane, noting how an intricate design was etched in the chrome plate brass knob of the cane. A swirling, almost rune like design was along the rounded side of the knob while on the top Draco's family crest was engraved in an elegant, _regal_ way. The shaft of the cane was a polished and stained wood, and if Harry had to guess it seemed to be 30 inches or so. "It's very, uh, expensive looking…and long?" he said, hoping that was what Draco was looking for. He was _always_ looking for a reaction.

"Aside from that," the blonde said, looking slightly pleased, "I going to introduce it to a very intimate part of our life."

Harry could feel his glasses slipping down his nose but before his hand could go up and adjust them, the knob of Draco's cane came close to his nose and pushed the glasses up for him. Trying to controlling the quivering of his shoulder from an oncoming fit of laughter, Harry smiled. "An intimate part of our life?"

This seemed to be the right response, and suddenly Harry's chin was titled with the cane. Draco seemed to be leering at him, the pale boy crawling towards him and beginning to tug at Harry's wizarding robes. "It's about high time for you to learn you place in this bed, Potter."

Harry raised a quizzical brow at the use of his surname. "Potter? Since when—" he couldn't finish his sentence however as Draco moved the cane away and his unoccupied hand roughly grabbed some of the young Auror's hair.

"You'll only speak when I tell you to."

Harry frowned. "Draco, this is ridiculous—"

A sharp a tug was made at his hair and Harry cried out in pain, Draco letting his cane go as he began to pull off the young Auror's robes in a hurried, uncaring manner. Harry winced as the cold air in their bedroom tickled and breathed on his skin, goosebumps creating patterns across his skin. Draco began to pull off Harry's underwear, Harry blushing to the roots of his hair. "Draco!"

Draco 'tsk'd and jabbed the cane in the middle of Harry's chest, harshly, causing Harry to gasp in pain. "It's _Master_ to you. Understand, Potter?"

"_Master_? Look Draco, I'm up for any sexual foreplay but this just makes me want to laugh." Harry admitted.

"Makes you want to laugh?" Draco growled dangerously, Harry jumping a bit from the tone. Draco finished pulling off Harry's underwear, beginning to pull off the first of his robes until he was in his vest and dress shirt. He threw their robes to the floor and grabbed another fistful of Harry's hair. Taking Harry's glasses off and placing them on the bedside table, he gave Harry a long, deep look. Finally, after much staring, he smashed their mouths together roughly, grunting as their teeth clacked harshly together. Harry frowned into the kiss, but reciprocated just as eagerly as blonde was giving him a kiss.

Draco was obviously the dominant one in their angry frenching, lust becoming an animalistic factor. The blonde's tongue sweeped roughly against Harry's, seemingly trying to _drink_ from his mouth. Harry couldn't resist a moan as their kiss became sloppy and wet, and he could _feel_ the smirk Draco had as their lips pressed harder against each other.

Finally the kiss ended, Harry panting desperately for the much need oxygen their kiss lacked. Draco dragged a hand across his mouth, removing excess salvia. He felt his groin twitch at Harry's debauched look; those pink, bruised lips and those damned dilated pupils in a swirling, _mezmerizing _pool of green. Draco's hand reach out and pressed Harry againt the crotch of his pants, the blonde's face turning into a sneer. "Do you feel that, Potter? Look what you've done. My trousers will be ruined unless you do something to take care of it." Harry was breathing harshly, quick; he was trying to keep himself in check and he couldn't _believe_ how Draco's commanding, _rude_ voice was getting him _high_ off of lust. Arousal was pumping through his viens, and he honestly felt weightless. "Take responsibility." Draco said roughly.

Harry nodded against the bulge. Draco frowned, grabbing his cane and rapping the shaft of it against the side of Harry's head. Harry cried out, his head slightly throbbing. "Did you hear me, Potter?" Harry shakily nodded his head, his movement causing some friction which made Draco tense. Draco grabbed some hair, whispering in a tight voice. "What do you say? What do you say since Master is giving you such a _prize_."

The young Auror gulped, an embarrassed blush adding to his already flushed state. "T-thank you…_Master_."

"Good boy." Draco crooned, his hold on Harry's hair relaxing as he petted his head. "Now suck my cock, you git."

"Yes Master." Harry whimpered, hands reaching up to unzip his trousers. Draco pulled his hands away, a teasing sing-song tone in his voice.

"Ah-ah-ah; mouth only, Potter. Make good use of those gorgeous lips."

It felt like Harry was on auto-pilot as his teeth grabbed hold of Draco's zipper, pulling down slowly to reveal the white fabric of the blonde's boxer shorts. He mouthed at the button of his pants, finally hearing the 'pop' of it as he nosed Draco's erection.

Draco was seemingly impatient (and panting heavily), pulling Harry's mouth off for a split moment to tear off his pants and underwear. Harry stared at the impressive erection before he set to work, tongue lavishing the underside of his boyfriend's erection, tongue trailing up the vien. Draco began to curse, mouth tight and eyes narrowed with lust. His hands gripped Harry's hair roughly as he mouth the tip of Draco's head, licking at a dab of precome before going down on him, tongue working around his cock as his head bobbed, cheeks hollowing. Harry wasn't even easing into it, quickly using techniques that had Draco's toes curling and his mouth gasping for more air.

Apparently when Harry moaned around him, _enough was enough_ and the blonde pulled him off, pushing him down on the mattress and growling in an animalistic manner. "Good job, pet. Let's get to the fun part," Draco whispered into Harry's reddening ear. "Where I stick my swollen, sticky cock up your tight little _arse_." Harry cried out when Draco nipped his ear, and didn't even notice as he was rolled onto his stomach and pulled up so he was on his hands and knees.

"Master," Harry started, choking on a cross between a moan and a sob as Draco's fingers wriggled inside him.

"Oh, silly me." Draco said in mockery. "I could just lube you up with a spell, Potter." The blonde leaned over Harry, his erection prodding at Harry's entrance as he sneered, "Do you want it, pet? Do you want me inside you? Pounding you until you're screaming nothing but _my name_?"

"Yes!" Harry gasped, hearing Draco mutter a spell (somehow he made a grab for his wand on the floor) and he felt slippery _inside_. The blonde looked please, and without warning, he entered the man beneath him with a hard, agonizing, _thrust_.

Harry screamed, white flashing past his eyes as Draco relentlessly pounded into him, the blonde's quiet groans and grunting filling his ear as he rested his chin between the crook of Harry's stiff shoulder.

The young Auror gasped as Draco's cane titled his chin roughly, pressing their faces closer to each other. "You like it, you little _slut_."

Harry couldn't even muster response, to far gone by the mind numbing pleasure that was Draco's thrusting hips. He clawed at the sheets as soft kisses were pressed on his back, a strong contrast against the rough pounding his arse was receiving. Suddenly, as if a switch went off inside him (_prostate_, Harry tried to think, but couldn't _comprehend _the situation), Draco hit a little nub of flesh that had Harry backing up and canting backwards, moaning and withering with every thrust, touch, and _sound_ that was _Draco Malfoy_.

Draco pressed a sweaty, rough kiss to the corner of Harry's lips as he sobbed out his completion with a shaky, "_DRACO!_", come spattering the sheets with its white substance. Draco moaned at the change of tightness within Harry, and adjusted himself so he could thrust _deeper_. Harry gave a moan of encouragement, constantly whimpering out Draco's name instead of 'master'. The blonde's hips finally stuttered and he moaned loudly, releasing and whispering "_Harry_," in such an _adoring_ voice.

Harry collapsed against the bed as Draco pulled out, the young Auror trying to ignore the sticky liquid spilling out of him. Draco pulled Harry up and under the covers, pressing his body against his bodily. Draco kissed Harry's forehead, lips brushing against sweat matted hair.

Harry took a few moments to breathe and gather his bearings before he gave Draco a pouty glare. "You right _git_. I can't belive you were so rough. And you made me come without even touching me!" Harry paused, watching a shit-eating grin split across Draco's face. Harry blushed furiously; _Draco hadn't even touched his erection, and he came!_ Hands flying up to cover his face, Harry began to mutter obscenities into his palms. Draco looked extremely smug.

"And you thought I was joking."

"Joking about asserting your dominance using submission with a king-like cane?" Harry muttered. "No, I can't see why you were joking at all."

Suddenly a knob was shoved in front of Harry's face, and Draco frowned. "Hey, obey the rod."

Teasingly, Harry licked the underside of the cane's knob and his hand grasped the shaft. "Mm. Can I lick the rod, too?"

Draco's groin gave a interested twitch. "Is that a request?"

A smile spread across Harry's lust-sated face. "Yes." His lips pressed against Draco, and Draco reciprocated the soft kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: AREN'T YOU AS SHOCKED AS ME? GOSH, I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SOMETHING SO ROUGH AND RAW. D: Had to add some love at the end; it NEEDED it. Basic summary: annoyance-rough-barbaric-puppy love. O_O Please tell me what you guys thought! And I hope you LOVVVVEDDD it Shantel ;D


End file.
